Acceptance Through Sacrifice
by slkdragon
Summary: Sequel to Amends Through Vengeance, the RAMS continue their assault on the new planet as the Preventors work to retaliate to the best of their ability.


Gundam Wing

Acceptance Through Sacrifice

By

Chris Cook

The year is After Colony two zero zero. Jubilation sweeps throughout the colonies as they celebrate the bicentennial anniversary of their homes' construction. The people of Earth, instilled with a newfound sense of companionship with their brethren in space since the prevention of Mariemaia's invasion, joins the colonies in their festivity, creating an atmosphere of joy and peace throughout the Earth Sphere.

But, far beyond the reaches of even the most distant of colonies, another group of citizens are too preoccupied to take part in the merriment. Consisting of only a few hundred members, the colonists of Mars are busy manning the factories and structures needed to terraform the red planet for human habitation.

However, not everyone supports the idea of living on Mars. Some individuals fear that the beginning of life on Mars will mean the end for the colonies, and that the great structures that have served as home for billions of people will be carelessly cast aside once the red planet is habitable. One such organization, the Rebels Against Martian Settlement, or RAMS, has struck out against the colonists' efforts, violently attacking the colony and its workers and ultimately destroying the colony's hub. Now, the people of Mars are almost entirely cut off from the rest of the Earth Sphere and anxiously await the RAMS' next move…

Jake Geinze stands silently within the lush office, his sunglasses gone for the first time, showing his blue eyes as they nervously search the room. His hands are clasped behind him respectfully and he quietly clears his throat before speaking.

"Sir, I…"

"Quiet," Lissenden snarls from behind his oak desk. His chair's back is turned to Jake, its occupant staring out a brilliant sunlight window at his broad, green lawn. His jaw is clenched tightly and his eyes glowering at nothing in particular. He leans back against the comfortable chair as Jake tries again.

"But, sir…"

"I don't want to hear it," Lissenden interrupts. "I don't care what you have to say. I just want you gone." His words are heavy and harsh, thick with contempt.

"Sir, we can't just give up now. We're finally making progress! Within a short amount of time, the entire Mars Project can be stopped and we'll be able to…"

"I said enough!" Lissenden bellows as he bolts up, his chair spinning slowly as he leaves it. He whirls around to face Jake, glaring intensely at the younger man. "I don't know what I was thinking helping you out. I should've stuck to the legitimate route, but instead I allowed myself to be fooled by you. You took advantage of my concern and my money, and where did it get me?"

Jake looks away, avoiding the old man's eyes as he continues speaking, pointing an accusing finger. "Your organization cost me my only son…I'm through with you, all of you. I want you to take all of your people, and all of your equipment and get the hell off my property. You're finished, young man."

Jake struggles to return eye contact with the old man before bowing his head briefly. "I'm truly sorry about the loss of your son. Really, I am." He raises his head back up, his eyes shimmering with optimism. "But we can't let his sacrifice go to waste. We're so close to victory, if we just…"

"His sacrifice?" Jake immediately clamps his mouth shut as Lissenden strolls around from behind the desk to stand before his subordinate. "My son was no part of your organization. He made no sacrifice for the good of the group. It was your carelessness and your lack of action that allowed him to do what he did, resulting in his loss." Jake exhales in defeat as Lissenden finishes. "Now there will be no more discussion of such matters. I want everything gone within the next seventy-two hours, is that clear?"

Jake nods shortly and Lissenden returns to his seat, once again revolving to stare outside. Jake stands motionless a few more moments, then turns around and strides out of the office purposefully, his face a mixture of regret and irritation.

Back on Mars, the Tallgeese has been returned to Howard's isolated hangar and has been undergoing repairs since its battle almost 24 hours ago. Its power supply is being restored as its vernier engines are also refueled. The arm of a standard Leo dangles limply from a crane built into the room's ceiling, ready to be grafted onto the mobile suit's torso. On the floor rests Wing Zero's twin buster rifle and the Tallgeese's own mega cannon.

Howard hovers over a panel lit with glowing buttons and small indicator lights, taking control of the crane and swinging the giant robotic arm towards the stationary suit. As he carefully maneuvers the part into place, he speaks aloud, his words directed toward his company, who waits quietly in the shadows behind him.

"So, it was a Gundam, huh?"

Zechs, still in his piloting suit, rests quietly, his helmet on the floor beside him. His eyes remain closed and he doesn't respond to Howard's inquiry. The old man continues to speak though.

"I guess those RAMS have more power than we gave them credit for." He glances over his shoulder at his motionless friend. "What else do you think they've got up their sleeves?"

Zechs' eyes slowly open and he gazes straight ahead for a moment, silently. Then, he answers quietly, in his own cryptic way. "I've already reported yesterday's events to the other Preventors. They're taking these new details into consideration and sending some help our way soon." This being said, he rises to his feet and begins to walk towards the room's exit.

Howard, however, turns around to watch his friend walk away, asking, "You really think something else will be heading this way soon?"

Zechs hesitates at the doorway before quietly responding, "I'm counting on it." With that, he steps outside, the door sliding to close behind him and leaving Howard alone to continue his work.

Far away, on the surface of the moon, the small installation that serves as the Preventors' base of operations is bustling with activity. A large transport rests in an enormous hangar, comprised mostly of a few large cargo bays with giant engines attached to them, little room left for the crew. Currently, a large cargo container is being loaded into ship and secured for transport by a small crew of workers. The young owner of the parcel watches on with a smile on his face, the grin only wavering while he takes a moment to brush his long braid of hair away from his face where it floats.

The cargo container strikes the side of the ship as it's being positioned and Duo reacts immediately, shouting loudly across the empty room and overcoming the sounds of preparation all around.

"Hey, careful with that! That's a delicate piece of precision machinery!"

One of the crew workers waves his hand sheepishly as a sign of apology before returning to his work. Duo folds his arms across his chest and starts sulking as he mutters to himself, "I don't even know why I agree to let these guys do this work for me."

He sighs regretfully and shuts his eyes. "Guess I'm just lazy like that." A dull roaring sound draws his attention towards the hangar wall where two large doors are slowly crawling open, revealing another hangar next door. A cargo container similar to the one Duo owns is being transferred across on a large, wheeled transport. Walking alongside it is another young man, one that looks familiar to Duo.

"Hey, is that-?" he asks himself, as the blonde youth spots him and raises an arm in greeting.

"Duo!" The cry echoes around the room as Quatre runs towards his old friend, a huge grin on his face. Duo extends a hand in salutation as his companion approaches and the two shake hands as they engage in conversation for the first time in a long while.

"Hey, Quatre! Good to see ya again. How ya been?"

Quatre shrugs as he replies, "Oh you know, keeping things running at my father's organization."

"That's right, I've been hearing lots about your company on the news lately. You're the main distributors for resources to the Mars base, right?"

Quatre's smile fades with his answer, his eyes falling to the floor. "Well, we were…"

Duo adopts a similar expression before turning to stare intently towards the ship, where Quatre's cargo is being stored. "Yeah, I guess you can't really get the supplies there now. I suppose that's why you're here?"

Quatre nods solemnly. "Yes. When I became a Gundam pilot, I vowed to do whatever I had to do to obtain peace, even if that meant fighting for it."

Duo eyes him, a hint of a smile returning. "So you're not just doing this to keep your business up and running?"

Quatre smiles back and replies, "I'm afraid not. What about you? What have you been up to?"

Duo folds his hands behind his head and gazes up at the ceiling, readopting his casual demeanor as he answers. "Oh, you know, not much. Pretty much just layin' low, running a little business of my own. Nothin' too spectacular mind you, just your typical junk heap."

Quatre's grin only grows wider as he asks, "So, are you here to make sure nothing threatens your business?"

Duo's smile falters as his mind returns to gloomier places. "If that were the case, I'd probably be helping out those Rebels, not fighting them…Nah, I'm here for the same reason you are. Someone's gotta stain their hands to bring about peace and I'm willing to do what it takes."

Quatre looks at his old friend, admiring his words silently before turning to watch the rest of the preparations.

Far above them both, a silent sentinel watches the two converse from behind a dark pane of glass. Overlooking the hangar, the man stands alone in the room, quietly pondering over his own private thoughts as the base goes about its business.

"I see they managed to rope even you into this operation too, huh?"

The quiet man does nothing to acknowledge his company, but continues to stare out over the hangar as the lithe Chinese male steps up alongside him, turning his own gaze downwards.

"Looks like the Preventors are desperate to settle this situation quickly and forcefully," the newcomer states. "That's why they're gathering us as resources, don't you agree?"

Heero grunts before answering shortly, "Is there a reason you're here or did you just feel like bothering me?"

Wufei grins and turns his sharp gaze to his fellow pilot. "I just wanted to know why you're here."

"Didn't you just tell me why?" Heero asks sardonically.

"Not why they asked you to come," Wufei challenges. "Why you decided to come."

Heero stays silent, which prompts Wufei to continue. "Is it because you're like me? Because your heart cries out for battle and refuses to let you rest quietly within these times of peace?"

Heero shuts his eyes and utters, "Haven't we had this conversation?"

Wufei smirks. "Heh. I'm just curious. I find it hard to believe that someone as skilled and experienced at combat as you would be able to cast it aside for a life of peace. I believe that some part of your soul still cries out for bloodshed and this is just your way to answer that call."

Heero is silent for a moment, but then turns his blue eyes upon the young warrior. "As I said before, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to achieve and maintain peace. Bloodlust has nothing to do with this." He looks back down at the two other Gundam pilots in the hangar below. "To be honest, I'd rather not fight anymore, but sometimes issues can only be solved through battle."

With another brief glance at Wufei, Heero exits the room, leaving the other man to stare at the empty doorway. _Your words may say that you desire peace, but your eyes betray your hunger for combat. We'll see what this upcoming fight brings up from your soul, Heero Yuy._

Back on L1-C88223, Jake Geinze was waiting quietly standing in a vacant alley between two large buildings. He gazes up at the colony's opposite wall, at the brilliant lights that had turned on as the structure's main lighting had shut down for the colony's night cycle. A manmade cloud drifts by serenely, serving to darken the alley even more. As he stands there with his hands jammed in his pockets, he glances around, obviously growing irritated.

Finally, he hears the sound of someone coming and turns to see the man he was waiting for walking his way. "How're things proceeding?" Jake asks quietly.

"We've moved out all of the smallest equipment, the computers and the weapons and all that. Sent them to the new base. The bigger things, they're causing some difficulty, but we should have it all transferred before Lissenden's time is up."

Jake looks a bit relieved, and his shoulders relax as his head droops a bit. "Good. That's good to hear."

The other man lets the silence go on for a few seconds, but then speaks up. "Sir, now that we've lost Lissenden's support, what are going to do now? What are the RAMS' next moves?"

Jake stares at the ground as he thinks over his answer, then turns to his companion, his face stern and his glare piercing. "Without Lissenden, we won't have the resources we once did. We're pretty much stuck with what we have and what we can manage to acquire without too much hassle." He allows himself a smirk as he continues.

"Fortunately, we've probably got all that we need right now. I'd have preferred a bit more time for preparation, but we no longer have that luxury. It appears we'll have to move to our last resort plan a bit early."

His companion smiles back at Jake before saying clearly "Yes sir."

Their business complete, the subordinate hurries off back the way he came, leaving Jake to stand alone again. He looks up at the cityscape above him again and clenches his fist tightly. _Don't worry. I intend to do everything I can to protect this place_. He continues staring up for a few more moments before striding off.

The Martian landscape is as quiet as ever as Zechs stares out across it, his eyes colder than the planet's soil and mirroring his feelings of grief. He feels a certain sense of association with the cold, empty landscape. The absence of life, the thin empty embrace of the shallow atmosphere, and the absolute darkness that coats it now all serve as efficient symbols to what is occurring within the warrior's heart.

As Zechs continues his silent observations, the door to the room hisses open and a square of light bearing a dark silhouette appears on the glass beside Zechs' own reflection. As usual, Zechs does nothing to acknowledge his company and merely waits for them to say something.

"We got word from the Preventors a while ago, Zechs," Howard's gruff voice informs him. "Sounds like they're sending more back-up then we actually need. Looks like we won't have to worry much longer."

When Zechs still does nothing to respond, Zechs takes a step into the room and seats himself in a chair, his eyes worried behind his dark trademark shades. "You alright buddy? You've been quieter than usual."

Zechs only closes his eyes and lowers his head towards the glass solemnly. Seeing this reaction, Howard proceeds cautiously. "I'm sorry about Noin, Zechs."

The pilot's eyes clench tighter, but he doesn't move from his position or say anything. Thinking carefully before he speaks, Howard continues on. "I know you feel bad about what happened, but keep in mind that you eliminated a threat that could have killed a lot more people. Lots of people owe you their lives right now Zechs."

Zechs' eyes snap open and he turns his hard to glare harshly at his trustworthy companion. "This threat is far from eliminated!" he snaps. "If they had the means to assemble a Gundam, you can bet they've got more up their sleeves."

He turns to leave the room, but stops at the doorway. "Mark my words, Howard." The old man turns to give Zechs his full attention. "We haven't heard the last of the RAMS." His piece spoken, Zechs leaves, the door closing shut behind him and shutting Howard off alone in the dark.

Clad in the spacesuit that is typically issued to members of the Preventors, Heero stands alone aboard the large transport ship, as if silently waiting for something or someone. His back is against the wall and his eyes are closed as he pours over his mind's contents peacefully.

_It appears I'm flying into combat again…I was relieved to finally achieve peace and put an end to the killing, and yet I'm here_. His eyes slowly slide partially open, a sorrowful expression upon his face. _Perhaps Wufei was right… Maybe-_

"Hey, Heero!"

The young man's visage quickly shifts back to one of neutrality as he turns to see Duo approaching, a wide grin on his own face. "Long time no see, buddy! I never thought they'd have roped you into this little field trip. What've you been up to?"

Heero looks away, his eyes shutting again as his monotonous voice responds. "What's it to you?"

Duo raises his hands in defense, but keeps his cheery attitude. "I'm not mad or anything. I haven't seen you in years pal. I'm just curious is all."

Heero maintains his careless demeanor. "What I've been doing is none of your concern." He steps away from the wall and begins to make his way further into the ship, Duo hot on his heels.

"Man, I'd almost completely forgotten how anti-social you could be." He folds his hands behind his head again and shuts his eyes as they walk. "So, looks like these RAMS are posing quite a threat if they called you, me, and Quatre. Almost seems like overkill."

"You're forgetting Wufei," Heero added coldly.

Duo jolts briefly, coming to a short stop. "He's here too?! Man, now I'm startin' to get worried. Wonder if they managed to get Trowa too?"

He takes Heero's silence as an, 'I don't know' and doesn't pursue the issue anymore. But he refuses to remain silent himself.

"I wonder what we'll be dealing with out there. The Preventors must be convinced these RAMS are packing some serious power if they think it'll take all five Gundam pilots to take care of everything."

Heero turns his head to one side, eyeing Duo as he speaks. "You seem to be forgetting that they may not be recruiting us for our power." At Duo's confused expression, Heero continues on. "Remember, Mariemaia's forces recruited Wufei and Trowa as a symbol to represent their own strength, not just as a source of power."

Duo's confusion remains, but Heero says nothing more, so Duo speaks. "You mean they're just calling us in to scare the RAMS?"

"Or to give the impression that things are under control," Heero adds.

Duo looks upset. "Well that stinks. And here I was hoping for an actual challenge."

The two continue their leisurely stroll right into the ship's cockpit, with Duo chatting the entire way.

"- I know that there was still fuel in thing?! Course, once it went up, it took half of the other supplies with it, so that was a total waste," he says as the door shuts behind them, sealing them in the ship's control room.

"Still the chatty one I see."

The voice catches Duo off guard as he turns to see yet another old companion already seated at the console, hands at the controls and eyes focused on his actions.

"Hey, Trowa! You are here after all! I had a feeling we'd run into you sooner or later."

Trowa pays Duo no attention as he continues his work, speaking again in his low voice. "Is your cargo secured yet?"

"Hm?" asks Duo, again caught off guard. "Oh, yeah, mine's all set."

He looks over at Heero who merely states, "Mine is secure."

Trowa nods before turning to look at Duo for the first time. "Alright then. Looks like we'll be ready to leave soon enough."

Duo's about to speak again, but is distracted by the cockpit hatch opening again, revealing Quatre and Wufei, both wearing the same spacesuits the other three are sporting.

"Trowa!" exclaims Quatre as he steps onto the bridge, Wufei silently following and having a seat at his own station.

Trowa extends a hand in greeting towards the approaching blonde and returns the greeting. "Hello again, Quatre. It's been a long time."

Quatre says nothing but his wide grin remains. As he shakes Trowa's hand, he looks over at Heero and nods his head in acknowledgment. "Hello again Heero. I didn't think I'd be seeing you here."

Heero says nothing, but follows Wufei's example and has a seat. Quatre isn't put off though and keeps speaking even as Trowa returns to work. "So, it seems we're all out to fight for peace again, huh? As unfortunate as that may be, I am glad that we've all been reunited and that we'll be fighting alongside each other once again."

As Duo takes his seat, he joins in. "Yeah, it's good to be back on the old team again. Course, I could probably handle this whole thing by myself, but I'd rather do this with you guys than with a bunch of rookies."

Quatre gazes at Duo as he takes the last seat for himself, then looks around at the assembled fighters, his smile slowly diminishing._ We're finally all back together after all these years. I only hope that our power isn't actually needed. While it's good to see the guys again, I'd rather not participate in any more battles._

"Quatre, Wufei,"

Quatre snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of Trowa's voice.

"Your cargo is secured and ready to go, right?"

Wufei offers a simple, "Yes."

Quatre thinks about it for a moment then replies, "Yeah, mine's ready."

"Okay then," Trowa responds. He then presses down a button on the console before him and speaks into his headset. "This is the cargo transport Reliance requesting clearance for disembarking."

There's silence for a few short moments before a female voice is heard answering the call. "Copy that Reliance. You are good to go. Begin countdown until liftoff at 180 seconds."

"Roger that."

The few remaining personnel within quickly vacate the large hangar as the wall in front of the ship slides away to the side, revealing a long, flat path traced by small, bright lights leading out onto the moon's surface. The ship's engines begin to rumble with energy as warning klaxons sound throughout the facility. Trowa takes a firm hold of the controls and the other pilots strap themselves into their chairs, preparing for their next escapade.

Once three minutes pass by, the ship's engines finally release the power they've been holding and the vehicle hurtles out of the hangar out into lunar 'airspace', quickly gaining altitude and soaring into the night sky.

"Whoo-hoo!" yells Duo excitedly. "Mars, here we come!"

Howard was working hard to make repairs to the Tallgeese, attaching a new left arm and restoring the suit's armor to its once pristine state. Currently, he was adjusting the mobile suit's programming to work with the new arm, making sure all the necessary connections have been made and that it would work without malfunction. As he worked, he heard the sound of someone entering the hangar and took a moment to peek out at the catwalk that crossed before the mech's chest.

"So, what's the situation out there?" he asks shortly.

Zechs comes to a stop near his suit, his attention turning towards a computer screen displaying the Tallgeese's operating system, and the modifications Howard was currently making. "All the biogenetics and agricultural facilities have been spared any damage, while some of the atmosphere processing plants have received considerable damage," he responds, his eyes glued to the screen.

Howard continues working as he asks, "What are they planning to do now?"

Zechs takes a moment to respond, busy watching the screen. "Well, everyone who's still here plans to continue doing their work, what with there being nowhere else to go. The UESA is waiting for our backup to arrive before they send any construction crews or supply teams here, to make sure they aren't sending them to their destruction." He steps over to the cockpit and begins watching Howard operate. "The surprising thing is that the workers still here on the planet are planning to go through with starting up the geothermal initiators."

Howard looks up in surprise, a small amount of concern on his face. "Won't that make things harder for the construction crews when they get here?"

Zechs reaches past the old man and begins typing in codes with one hand. Howard's taken aback, but says nothing as Zechs explains. "They probably figure that there'll always be construction to be done, but the sooner they initiate this project, the easier that construction will be."

He finishes his work and glances at Howard, who looks indignant. "Personal preference," Zechs claims with a weak smirk.

Howard scoffs and resumes his efforts before stating. "Sounds like whoever shows up for that will just have to bite the bullet."

"Let's just hope they make it here," Zechs adds coolly as he wanders away from the giant machine. Howard takes another short glance in the retreating warrior's direction, but then resumes his modifications.

Deep within one of the many resource asteroids near colony L1-C88223, Jake Geinze strolls purposefully down a well-lit corridor. The thin layer of stubble across his jaw and the reddish tint to his eyes suggest that he's been hard at work since the recent incident on Mars. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he reaches his destination and walks into a large control room, busy with people working frantically.

He makes his way to one man who's standing over his station, hunched over and watching the monitor's data closely. Jake peers over the worker's shoulder and asks, "How we doin' here?"

"Good, sir. Just about everything is loaded up and ready to go. Another hour or two and…"

"We don't have that kind of time," Jake interrupts. The technician is confused and turns to look at his superior.

"Sir?"

The RAMS' leader is pulling on a spacesuit from a nearby storage locker at a hurried pace. He grunts out his response as he tugs the heavy clothing on. "Just received a report. The Preventors have already dispatched a response team to offer Mars some extra security. We need to depart soon if we want to get there before they do."

He finishes donning the suit and grabs the corresponding helmet before turning back to face the worker again. "That's why I'm going to go ahead on my own." He points at the man. "Finish loading as quickly as possible and when everything's ready, send it after me."

The technician nods and turns back to his console but whips around again as Jake adds, "Don't rush everything too much though. I'd rather receive the goods a few minutes late than receive damaged goods." The worker nods in understanding as Jake turns and leaves the room, walking at a brisk pace towards the hangar containing his ship.

Reaching it, he steps inside and strides towards the boxy vehicle's lowered ramp as engineers making final adjustments hurry out of the room. One man approaches Jake as he draws nearer. "Everything's ready to go, sir. We've loaded everything onboard and prepped the ship for departure."

"Good," Jake states briefly as he pulls on his helmet.

He makes his way up the ramp as the engineer stops at the bottom and calls after him, "Good luck!"

Jake heads toward the ship's cargo bay as he speaks into his headset. "Captain?"

"Yes sir?"

"Everything has been secured and you have been cleared for departure from the asteroid."

"I copy, sir."

Jake steps into the dark, empty room as the vehicle's engine builds up power, causing a distant rumble throughout the ship. He secures himself to a seat usually reserved for engineers within the bay just before the freighter lurches forward, causing him to jerk forward.

Hidden within his opaque helmet, a wide grin spreads across his face. _Now Mars, prepare to be returned to your former state of stillness._

Back aboard the Reliance, the Gundam pilots are calmly going about their business as their craft glides silently towards the red planet. Of course, not everything about the ship is quiet.

"Come on, just pick one!" shouts Duo, grinning ear to ear as he fans a deck of cards in front of Wufei's face. "I'm telling you, you'll love this!"

"I have no interest in your mediocre parlor tricks," Wufei states, opening his eyes to glare at his loud-mouthed companion.

"Mediocre?!" shouts Duo, tossing the cards away. "I'm not mediocre you stupid son of a-!"

"Duo..." Trowa's calm voice utters.

The energetic pilot glances over his shoulder and realizes his deck of cards his now floating throughout the cockpit, spinning slowly through the air. "If you wouldn't mind?" Trowa continues.

"I'm on it, I'm on it," Duo says as he takes to the air, snatching his belongings as he drifts about slowly. Quatre watches on, amused by his freind's antics, as Heero sits in silence, eyes closed and arms folded in his usual pose of indifference.

Suddenly, a shrill beep from Quatre's console catches his attention, causing his smile to disappear as he observes the readout before him. "Hey guys," he starts. "We've got something going on."

"What is it?" Trowa asks, Wufei floating over to look over Quatre's shoulder.

"It's L1-C88223," Quatre explains. "A number of transports have just been launched from a resource satellite nearby and it looks like they're headed to Mars."

Duo pauses where he is, floating upside-down as he looks at his companions below him. "I thought we were the reinforcements. What's all this about?"

"Maybe it's supplies to help with reconstruction?" Quatre asks his friends.

Wufei narrows his eyes as he looks at Quatre's display. "I don't think so. Doesn't make sense to rebuild before we even know if the threat is gone yet or not."

"So what do you think it is?" Trowa asks.

"I'd say contact the Preventors and tell them to check that satellite out," offers Heero, his eyes opening as he joins the discussion. "In the meanwhile, we'll watch those transports and see what they're up to."

As Quatre activates the vehicle's communication systems, Wufei turns his attention to Heero. "You think they could be the enemy?"

"You think they couldn't?" Heero retorts.

Wufei smirks. "If that's the case, why not just shoot them down to be safe?" Trowa and Duo turn their attention to the new conversation as Quatre continues relaying his message.

"You know as well as I do that they may just be supply ships. We can't risk shooting down innocent people on a whim."

"And what if they are the enemy?" Wufei asks. "You're okay with letting them get all the way to Mars where they can endanger the civilians there instead?"

"I won't let that happen," Heero says, closing his eyes and ending the argument. The rest of the pilots return to their business, Wufei smiling to himself as he slides back into his seat.

Howard had completed his work on the Tallgeese and was resting in one of his room's designated solely for relaxation. He didn't stay long though, soon returning to the hangar to look back up at the massive mech. Putting his hands on his hips, he smiles as he mutters, "Good as new."

Without warning, Zechs enters the chamber, rushing through the door and floating up towards the suit's cockpit as he places his helmet upon his head. Howard's grin becomes a frown as Zechs surprises him. "Hey!" he shouts. "I just finished workin on that. What do you think you're doing?"

"There's an unidentified craft coming in for a landing. I'm not taking any chances," Zechs calls back, the cockpit hatch closing behind him.

Howard hurries out of the hangar, then turns to watch as again, his old suit takes off across the Martian landscape. "Bring it back in one piece this time," Howard groans.

Zechs directs the Tallgeese up, blazing through the planet's thin atmosphere and out into the cold vacuum of space. He marks the incoming ship's position on his radar and quickly advances towards it. Once he's within range he hails it.

"Transport, we do not have you registered in our database." He aims the suit's Mega Cannon at the large vessel as he continues. "Turn back or I'll be forced to open fire."

The ship doesn't respond, only drifting forward slowly. Zechs' grip on the controls tightens as the tension mounts, his eyes focused on the silent vessel.

Suddenly, the transport takes evasive action, firing its boosters as it drops its contents into space. The ship makes a quick roll, then rockets forward, skirting past the Tallgeese towards the planet below.

Zechs follows the ship's movement and swiftly eliminates it with a single shot. Opening his communications, he begins to warn the people down below. "Preventor Wind to Mars. The unregistered transport was with the RAMS. Repeat, the..."

A loud explosion and a rough jolt cut him off as the Tallgeese is shoved forward. Zechs quickly regains control and turns around to face whatever struck him. What he sees doesn't surprise him, but he still feels a sudden spike of horror through his body.

The RAMS have created another Gundam. Before him stands Heavyarms, the suit's two gatling cannons both attached to Sandrock's shield and mounted on the left arm. Arcing over the suit's shoulders are both of Nataku's dragon fangs, and Epyon's wings are visible beneath those. The dark blue and green suit floats in space, its green eyes glaring directly at Zechs, as if it can see him within the confines of the Tallgeese.

"So," comes an unfamiliar voice over the Tallgeese's communication system. "You're the one who defeated Sayze and lost our weapon. You're going to have to be punished."

"Who are you?" Zechs growls.

"I am Jake Geinze, leader of the RAMS. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in our way again, Zechs Merquise."

Zechs' anger only grows as he listens to his new opponent's voice. "Do you really think you can handle me? I did defeat your first Gundam after all."

Jake laughs quietly, the sound only serving to further irritate Zechs. "Powerful as that suit may be, it was piloted by an unskilled child, a brat who had never even seen a mobile suit before. I'm a bit more experienced."

To prove his point, he aims the Gundam's four-barreled weapon at the Tallgeese and opens fire. Zechs fires the suit's boosters to fly out of the way, only a few of the many bullets fired grazing the mech's titanium body. Taking advantage of the vacuum around them, Zechs accelerates the suit to top speed and begins flying back and forth across the night sky, never traveling in a straight line for more than a few seconds at a time, all the while drawing closer to his opponent.

He manages to finally get behind the Gundam and pulls forth a beam saber, its red blade flashing into existance as he rockets toward the enemy's back. Just before he gets in range though, one of the suit's dragon fangs springs towards him, the mandibles clamping onto either side of the Tallgeese's head and pushing the mobile suit back.

Swinging his saber and the expanding arm, he's able to knock the limb away, dislodging it from the suit's helmet. The Gundam turns on the spot, its green eyes again focusing on Zechs.

"Silly Zechs," calls Jake, amusement in his voice. "You can't sneak up on Cerberus. Don't you know it's the ultimate watchdog?"

Zechs growls, frustrated by his opponent's smug attitude. "Why can't you just leave Mars alone? Don't you realize how important it is?"

"I'm not here to debate," replies Jake. "I'm not going to try and win you over or make my point. I'm here to do what I must, regardless of what stands in my way."

"Hmm," Zechs smirks. "Fine by me." He raises the Mega Cannon up and fires off a short burst, the Gundam flying back as the energy blasts detonate against it. Zechs continues his barrage, continuing to knock the Gundam back.

Suddenly, Heavyarms returns fire, four streams of bullets blazing through space towards the Tallgeese. As the first bullets reach their target, Zechs begins to use evasive maneuvers, spinning out of the path of the firearms and flying back down towards the planet below.

Jake follows in the Cerberus, continuing to fire at the retreating mobile suit as they both reenter the atmosphere, the thin layer forming little resistance against them. The two suits race across the red plains, Cerberus firing bursts of bullets at Zechs' mech, often peppering the ground below, tossing clouds of dirt and dust into the air as they punch through the soil.

The Tallgeese spins to fly upside-down, aiming its cannon back at its pursuer. Returning fire, the Gundam is forced to cease its attack as it avoids the energy sent hurling toward it. Suddenly, one of the attacks catches the Gundam, halting its flight and causing it to disappear behind a billowing plume of dust and soil.

Stopping its assault, the Tallgeese flies up, trying to get a better view of its follower's predicament. Zechs only hangs in the air for a few moments though, as mulitple missiles burst out of the cloud's interior, all of them sailing at top speed towards the hovering suit.

Spiraling back down, the Tallgeese disappears into a vast canyon, the missiles following behind it. Zechs maneuvers the powerful suit through the rocky trench, the missiles behind him occasionally detonating against the walls or a tall outcropping. The Tallgeese flies around sharp corners and through narrow gaps as the following missiles redesign the canyon behind it. Finally, Zechs rises out of the trench's confines, spinning around to face the last of the missiles behind him, cutting it down with his saber as it reaches him.

Unfortunately, he fails to notice the Gundam as it rises behind him, one of its dragon fangs reaching out and pulling the suit's mega cannon free, letting it fall to the ground far below. As the Tallgeese turns to face its opponent, the other dragon fang darts forward, grabbing onto the mech's torso and squeezing it, the armor buckling under the Gundam's grip.

Zechs raises the arm gripping the saber high, preparing to dislodge the fang's grip, but the other fang stops him short. Jake laughes softly as he continues to apply pressure on the Tallgeese. "Don't expect me to give you a fair chance, Zechs Merquise. I'm no amateur. I don't take unnecessary risks."

Again proving his point, he tightens his grip on the Tallgeese's arm, severing it just below the elbow. As the cockpit buckles around him, Zechs cries out. "Howard's not going to be happy about this," he grunts to himself.

Cerberus takes hold of the Tallgeese with both of its dragon fangs, squeezing the Tallgeese between them as the suit's armor groans with protest. As the struggle between the suits continues, Heavyarms' shoulder hatches open, the missiles within aimed at the pinned suit.

"I'm sure you realize that Cerberus will survive this," Jake boasts.

Zechs snarls back at his opponent, "Yeah, but will it survive this?!" Thrusting his hand down, he tears off part of the Tallgeese's console, mashing his hand down on the suit's self-detonation button, causing both suits to vanish in a blinding orb of light.

Far below, the engineers still present on the planet's surface activate the monstrous geothermal initiators, the huge machines roaring to life and echoing the planet itself as all of its volcanoes spontaneously erupt, spewing rock, magma, and volatile gases high into the air...


End file.
